


Together Again

by aerosmiley219



Category: Three's Company
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Romance, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: (Hopefully) a fix-it fic us Jacket shippers deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack opened the morning paper and the headline on the local page made his heart drop. “Santa Monica Man, Phillip Dawson, 36, killed in freak accident…”

“Janet,” he whispered to himself. “Oh god.” Jack set the paper down, stopping from reading any further. All he could think about was what his friend must be going through.

He knew what it was like to have someone he loved more than anything ripped from his life. Vickie had been working the usual flight to Newark, a flight she’d been on a hundred times before, when one night she just didn’t call home before bedtime. It was their ritual to stay close, even from afar.

Jack had been working late and, not having heard from her, didn’t think much of it. “She must have gotten delayed in Atlanta, again,” he remembered thinking to himself, not once letting it cross his mind that, being a beautiful blonde, some jerk with a knife would remove that sunshine from his life. 

He’d lay awake countless nights, replaying the scenario he’d invented over and over in his head: she’d gotten off the plane and gone to her favorite little deli downtown to grab the greasy burger they were famous for. She’d hate herself in the morning “but damn it was good! And I only ever have it when I’ve got time in Newark, which is hardly ever,” she liked to say. Jack would always laugh with her and put his hands on her hips and pull her in for a kiss before jesting, “but mine’s better, right?” It was their joke. One of many.

After the burger she’d have gone back to the hotel but that’s when someone took her, before she arrived, stealing her from his life. He imagined all the things that man may have done to her, how much pain he must have inflicted upon her, possibly forcing himself on her, satisfying his disgusting needs when all she could do would be to cry and think of how she’d been asking for it or something just as ridiculous.

But he always held out a shred of hope, that one day, after a long night at Jack’s Bistro, he would come home to find her waiting for him, clutching her favorite pillow on the couch, slightly broken but still his Vickie. How they’d hold each other for hours and cry and talk make love and just be with each other, reassuring one another that everything would be all right again, from this point on.

Getting to that point of relief was what helped him sleep at night, knowing that one day she’d be back in his arms, safe, and they’d live happily ever after.

He’d mourned for almost three full years before he found out that she’d actually run off to New Zealand with someone she’d met in Chicago over a year earlier, and she had never actually intended to come home to him after all. Luckily time and good friends had helped to ease his pain and bitter feelings towards her. Even her father had been nicer to him before he too, faded from Jack’s life.

Jack sat at the table and took a sip of coffee, his hand slightly trembling with the memories that came flooding back to him. He read the story, feeling more and more for Janet as he read on. And, truth be told, Phillip wasn’t that bad of a guy. He’d made his friend happy and that was really all it came down to.

He picked the paper back up and finished reading the article: “The widow will be accepting visitors at Fisher and Sons funeral home on Thursday the 25th from 7 to 9. The funeral will be held Friday the 26th at 11am at Saint Michael’s. The interment will be private.”

Jack set the paper down and went to take a shower, still processing the article he’d read. There was no way he’d be able to get out of the catering event he’d had scheduled for Mr. Angelino’s daughter’s, wedding on that Thursday to be able to make it to the viewing but he’d move heaven and earth to be there on Friday morning for the funeral. He’d yet to make his peace with god over what happened to his marriage so it’d been a long time since he’d even thought about setting foot in a church but Janet was more important than his anger towards a deity that may or may not exist.

He finished the motions of his morning routine and made his way into work, telling himself taking inventory of the freezer would be a good distraction until the restaurant opened for lunch. 

Again, he went through the motions, not quite able to focus on the task at hand. After having counted the same box of salt for the third time, he realized the distraction wasn’t strong enough. Phrases outlining the gory details described in the paper, kept flashing before his eyes: “the victim’s face was unrecognizable… having to rely on dental records to confirm his identity… the Coroner’s office is still searching for his other hand…”

Jack dropped the checklist on his desk and rubbed his eyes. “Guess that didn’t work like I’d thought it would,” he thought to himself. He looked around and realized just how deeply this had affected him. 

“I’ll start prepping,” he said to himself, and did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, just before 11am, Jack walked into the back of the church and quietly stepped into a pew, taking a pamphlet with a picture of Phillip smiling on the cover as he did.

He smiled as he remembered Janet and Phillip’s quaint wedding in their old apartment. How their romance seemed to come out of nowhere but, knowing her, once she had her mind set on something, she’d make it happen. It was just one of the many things he really appreciated about his friend. Today she was experiencing a profound loss and there wasn’t anything he could do to fix it.

Jack looked around the room and guessed who was who: the people sitting next to him were coworkers, he’d overheard them sharing stories of lunches with clients; the older couple sitting in the front were probably his parents and the petite woman with the jet black hair had to be Janet. They hadn’t seen each other in years, and outside of Christmas and birthday cards, they rarely spoke, but he’d know her anywhere.

Several minutes later, the service began. The pastor walked to the front of the church and began his prayer. Jack bowed his head out of respect but found himself begging some higher power to make his friend okay. Anything to help her through this time.

“Amen,” the man in the front of the room stated simply. “Now I’d like to invite members of Phillip’s family up to share some memories.”

A woman in her mid-thirties, who Jack pegged as a cousin rose first and walked to the front of the room. She unfolded a piece of paper and sighed. “I know I’m not blood but Phillip was like the big brother I never had. Thank you for letting me come up and talk about him. When I was a kid…” she continued on with her story, relaying how she’d been new in town, walking home from school one day when some bigger kids decided to stop her.

“After they’d started kicking me, he ran up and stopped them. Phil walked away,” she paused with a slight laugh, “well, limped away, with a broken foot but that day he became my hero and we stayed close ever since.” She paused, and continued quietly, “he walked me down the aisle…”

Jack looked over at the picture and listened to the young woman wrapped up.

“I’ll miss you Phil.” She walked back to her seat and another family member rose.

Phillip’s cousin Ray stepped up and talked of their childhood memories and how bad of a baseball player he was, but that “he had heart. That didn’t help him get picked to be on anyone’s team but that didn’t stop him from trying. We had fun.” The group laughed with him.

Ray stood and talked for a few minutes longer before crossing himself as he walked back to his seat.

Then came the time he was dreading- Janet rose slowly with the help of Phillip’s father and walked to the front.

She blotted her eyes with a tissue and unfolded her remarks. Janet sighed, “thank you all for coming.” She looked out over the crowd and tried to let herself feel the love and warmth in the room.

“Phillip and I were only married for a few years,” she began as she looked down at her notes, “but he and I had a love like we’d never felt before.”

Jack smiled gently as he watched his friend hold back tears.

“He’ll live on forever in our hearts,” she continued before grabbing her tissue and wiping the tears from her eyes. “I don’t know what to say. We were supposed to grow old together and now he’s gone. I can’t help but wonder if there’s a bigger plan out there because no one deserves this.”

Janet started sobbing as Phillip’s father and mother rose to join her. 

“I’m sorry. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. My husband was a wonderful person and… and I thank you all for being here.”

She stepped down and took a seat in between his parents as the older couple consoled her.

Phillip’s father was up last. “No parent should ever have to bury their child.”

Jack swallowed hard as he realized he, too, had tears on his cheeks. The older woman next to him offered him a tissue, which he accepted gratefully.

Phillip’s father didn’t talk for long and quickly returned to his seat before emotion overtook him, too.

The pastor rose and began the standard set of prayers. Everyone bowed their heads in reverence, sniffles echoing off the walls as he wrapped up.

“May he rest in peace.”

“Amen,” the small congregation replied.

The pastor walked over to the family and offered his condolences before walking to the back of the room to leave them to themselves.

Others stood and hugged and shared memories. Jack overheard someone mention a small get together at Janet and Phillip’s house so he decided he’d invite himself over.

A line of people had formed to greet the widow and grieving parents and Jack decided to join them.

After several minutes of listening in on conversations, some about Phillip, some not, it was his turn.

Janet was finishing up with one of Phillip’s college friends when she looked over and saw him. “Jack?” She barely eked out before bursting into tears once more. “How…?”

“Hi honey,” he spoke quietly as he stepped forward to hold her in his arms.

Her sobs were powerful as she fell into his welcome embrace. “You… you’re here?”

“Where else would I be?” He kissed her on the top of her head as he held her, gently rocking her side to side.

Several moments passed before Janet sobered slightly and cleared her throat, “oh, I’m sorry. Mother Dawson, this is my best friend, Jack Tripper.”

Jack introduced himself and stepped back. “There are more people who want to see you and I don’t want to hog your time. I just wanted you to know I’m here. And I am so very sorry for your loss.” He choked up slightly and blinked away the tears as he started to step back.

“Don’t go. Come to dinner at my place? We’re all getting together later and I’d love it if you could join.”

“Is that your way of asking if I’ll cater?” He joked.

Janet let out a genuine laugh as she leaned in for another hug. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” He shook the older couple’s hands and told them he’d see them later.

Jack squeezed Janet’s hand once more and gave her a warm, caring smile before walking away.

Phillip’s mom put her arm around Janet as the last few folks walked up to pay their respects.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn’t give showing up at Janet’s home another thought. He went to a grocery store to pick up some of Janet’s favorite flowers and to kill a little time. 

“Flowers,” he thought. “That’s appropriate. All those years she worked in a flower shop, I’m sure the last thing she wants are more flowers.”

He looked around to see if anything seemed more appropriate and other than chocolate cake, nothing really caught his eye. Jack remembered how much she’d loved his cooking, especially the delectable desserts that would, quote ‘make me gain ten pounds just thinking about it.’ If he’d thought about it, he would have made something chocolate and decadent to bring to her gathering. 

Jack went to the coffee shop next door to kill some time until it was time to go to Janet’s home. He sat and recalled memories of times they’d spent together, like their first Christmas in the apartment or the trip to the small island where he’d taken a tranquilizer and accidentally made a fool of himself in front of her friends. “To be fair, I didn’t know I’d end up sambaing in front of everyone,” he reasoned with himself, chuckling.

He’d almost finished his coffee and relived a few more of their happier memories before glancing at the clock on the wall. By then it was already five minutes after when she’d told him friends and family would be at her place so found a to go lid for what was left of his drink and got back in line to purchase a chocolate croissant for Janet. Once bought, he placed it on the seat in his car and drove off to her place.

Jack arrived ten minutes later and after finding a parking spot, walked in with a crowd of people. “I can’t stay too long,” he’d offered to Phillip’s father. “I just wanted Janet to know I was thinking of her.”

The older gentleman nodded and welcomed Jack.

“Phillip will be greatly missed,” he continued. “I’ve never seen Janet as happy as I did on her wedding day. It was hard giving her away.” Jack teared up, remembering that day. “She’s my best friend but I just knew he’d never hurt her.”

Phillip’s father smiled, warmly. “That was a beautiful day,” he remembered.

Jack shook his hand, “I’m very sorry for your loss, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Jack walked into the kitchen, smiling and nodding while exchanging pleasantries with other mourners. He found Janet sitting in a corner, alone with her thoughts and decided to bring her a drink.

“Jack and Coke?” He offered.

Janet looked up. “You brought me a Coke? Thank you.” She reached for the drink and took a sip, choking on it when she realized the spirit was in fact added to the drink.

He laughed. “Sorry. I didn’t think it through.”

“It’s okay,” she coughed. “You know this was his favorite drink?”

“Really? I always took him for a Gin drinker.”

“No. He liked this. It’s funny you’d hand me one of these.” She wiped a tear from her eye thinking of one small thing that’d remind her of him, one of a million things.

“I brought you something.” Jack held out the small pastry box for her. “I didn’t have any time to make you something, to bring, but when I saw this, I thought you’d enjoy it.”

He placed his hand on her knee as she set down her drink then opened it. “Oh Jack. This looks incredible. I could…”

“…gain ten pounds just looking at it?” He finished.

“You know me too well,” she chuckled. Janet set it down next to her drink and placed her hand on his. “Thank you again for coming.”

“Sure. I’m not going to stick around too long. This is a time for you to be with family. Would you be willing to meet me for coffee? We can go to the small café where I got that,” he gestured to the small box. “Unless it’s gross. In which case we can always go to my Bistro and I’ll cook you something incredible.”

“Yeah. I’d love to catch up with you. But probably just for coffee.” She looked around the room and stopped at the kitchen. “I’ll be eating casseroles for the next six weeks.” Janet looked over to him, “or maybe it’d be better to visit the Bistro. I’m sure I could use something more substantive.”

“I can do that. How about I give you a call next week and we can iron something out?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Janet half smiled at him then continued looking around the room. She sighed. “I should probably go see to Phillip’s parents. They lost a son.”

“I know,” he replied, gently. 

They both rose and hugged one another, finding genuine comfort in the embrace.

Jack placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and smiled. “You know I love you, right?”

She nodded. “Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed when the phone rang at the restaurant. “Jack’s Bistro, Elaine speaking. How may I help you?”

“Oh! Uh, hi Elaine. Is… is Jack available?”

“He’s in the back talking with the staff before we open. Should I interrupt him?”

“Um, no. Thank you. Just tell him Janet called?”

“Sure. Anything else?”

“No. Thanks again.” 

They exchanged pleasantries and ended the call.

Elaine wrote down the brief message and hung up the phone. Something about the uncertainty in the woman’s voice and remembering the name “Janet” told her that as soon as his discussion of the night’s specials was finished, she’d deliver the message instead of waiting for the doors to open and waiting, still, for him to check for messages, whenever that may be.

Another few minutes passed and Elaine figured she’d waited long enough. She took the message in hand and stood at the back of the room.

“I’ve rambled enough. Have a good night everyone.” 

The crowd dispersed and the young maître d waved the message in the air. “Mister Tripper? A Janet called for you?”

“She did? Thanks Elaine.” He took the paper from her and saw that it didn’t say much else other than what she’d relayed, but saw a number in which she could be reached. “Thanks. And by the way, it’s Jack.”

Elaine smiled. “Sure.”

Jack walked back to his office, “Felipe, I’m going to be on the phone. No interruptions.”

“Sí, jefe.”

“Thanks.”

Jack sat at his desk and played with the phone message for a few seconds, sighing as he laughed at himself. “Why am I nervous? It’s Janet.” 

He stopped and began to dial, “I hope she’s okay.”

The phone rang three times before Janet answered the phone, “hello?”

“Janet? It’s Jack. Is everything okay?”

“Oh! Jack.” She brightened slightly. “I’m fine. I just thought I’d call to see if the offer for dinner still stands? I’m getting sick of mashed potatoes and chicken.”

He smiled. “Sure. How about brunch at the Bistro on Wednesday?”

“You do brunch now?”

“No. But it’s hard to get away with mashed potatoes at breakfast isn’t it?”

She laughed.

“I’d love to do something just for you. What do you say?”

“That sounds lovely. What time?”

“930?”

“Okay. Thanks again.”

“My pleasure. See you Wednesday.”

Jack hung up the phone and smiled. “Wednesday.”

He called up to Elaine and asked if she’d be willing to come in early on Wednesday morning to earn a few extra bucks, under the table, and serve for him and a dear friend. The young woman jumped at the chance to help out and make some more money, she was, after all, on winter break from college, so any little bit would help to put her through med. school. Plus, a small part of her hoped she’d be able to help. There was something in the woman’s voice when she took the message and about the way her boss softened when Janet was mentioned that made her want to help.

Jack planned a small menu that wasn’t too fancy but was something that would make her feel special. And chocolate cake, her weakness.

The next night, Tuesday night, Jack hardly slept. His mind raced: where would she sit? Would the food be right? What if she doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth anymore? What if he messed up the cooking and it didn’t turn out right? Would it be good enough? What should he wear?

He did eventually fall asleep and got a solid four hours of sleep, which, truth be told, was more than he got when his bistro was first getting off the ground so he could probably still function without incident. Manuel was working tonight, right? He should be able to take care of their regular menu for one night, if he had to leave early.

Jack got in to his restaurant at 7, and even after he stopped to have coffee, he was still earlier than he’d anticipated. He used the extra time to help prep small things for that evening while cooking for his brunch date in a few hours.

Janet didn’t sleep much that night, either. She was still out from work, her coworkers telling her to take as much time as she needed despite the fact that she really could have used the distraction of getting back to run her shop. So, she took the time to distract herself by adding to and taking away and planning her own garden.

She took her time getting ready that morning, picking out one of her favorite sundresses and a nice shawl, but it was still too early to leave so she decided to stop by her flower shop and take a few flowers to the restaurant; flower arranging had always been a good, soothing distraction for her.

By the time she found herself perfecting the arrangement of daisies and baby’s breath, it was time to leave. For the first time since Phillip died, she found herself lost in something. “Thank god for flowers,” she thought to herself.

Janet arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early and knocked on the door. Elaine answered the door right away with a bright smile and showed Janet to the table in the middle of the room, complete with a single yellow rose, her favorite, on the table.

Elaine seated her and took the flowers from her then walked to the kitchen to let Jack know his guest had arrived.

Jack’s stomach did a flip when walked into the dining room and saw her sitting there, looking almost as anxious as he felt. He walked in, Janet rose to give him a hug.

“It’s good to see you. How are you doing?” He hugged her back, tightly.

“I’m as good as can be expected. How are you? The place looks great.”

They parted and each took their seats across from one another.

“Thanks.”

Elaine walked in with a freshly baked loaf of whole grain bread she’d just sliced and, in the other hand, cinnamon butter. “I’ll be right back with the flowers.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Janet demurred.

“No, they’re beautiful. Lainey, will you take the rose back and ensure it goes with my guest?” Jack asked.

“Sure thing. What can I get you to drink? I fix a mean mimosa,” she offered with a wink.

“Oh, uh, I don’t…” Janet started.

“That sounds great. There’s a bottle set aside in the walk-in,” Jack interrupted.

Janet smiled, not entirely certain as to whether or not she’d be enjoying one alone. But she was glad he’d piped up. 

The younger woman walked away as Janet leaned in, “I love mimosas. Thank you.”

“That was all her. But good to know. I had the bottle of champagne set aside for a party tomorrow night but this is a much better use of it, if you ask me.”

Jack reached forward and grabbed her hand. “So.”

“So.”

“This shouldn’t be weird. It’s just me.”

“I’m glad it’s not just me. Tell me about you. How’s business? How’s Vickie?”

Jack’s face fell. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed as he began to recount what he thought happened and then what actually happened and how he’d found comfort in his business.

“Oh Jack. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I know. But it is what it is, you know?”

“Boy do I.”

He smiled. 

“What about you? How’s business?”

The two talked and reminisced over mimosas, bread, and eggs benedict with salmon and a side of fresh asparagus drizzled with hollandaise sauce. Elaine brought out the individual chocolate lava cakes and leaned in to whisper something into her boss’s ear.

“Oh. Really?”

Elaine nodded.

Jack looked to his guest, “apparently the restaurant is going to open in fifteen minutes. We’ve been talking for almost two hours.”

“Wow. Can I get this to go? It’s too incredible to pass up.”

“No! I just wanted to let you know. We don’t have to stop here.”

“But we’re taking up a table.”

“Since when are you so worried about other people? Where’s my fierce Janet?”

“I guess she’s been tucked away in the last few weeks.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, you’re fine. I just haven’t felt… like myself.”

“For good reason.” Jack reached his hand across the table. Janet took it and softened a bit when his thumb traced her knuckles in a sweet, soothing motion.

“You know what I just realized?”

“Hmm?”

“This dessert could use a dollop of fresh whipped cream. Lainey? Could you bring out whipped cream and two sprigs of mint, please?”

“Sure.”

Jack never took his eyes off of Janet, “sorry. Always working, I guess.”

“Never apologize for making dessert better!”

The two laughed as their hostess re-entered with the additions in hand. She offered the small bowl of fresh whipped cream to Jack who took it from her, placing a healthy dollop on top and the mint in the center. “Can you hand this to Janet, please?” He handed the plate to Elaine and took the other from her, adding to his dessert.

“Oh this is incredible. Thank you, Jack.”

“Of course.”

The hostess took the cream away from them, back to the kitchen, to give them privacy while helping prep for the lunch rush.

Both Jack and Janet enjoyed their desserts, sitting back in their seats with satisfied tummies.

“So what’s on the agenda for the rest of the day?” Jack asked.

“Nothing really. My days have been kind of quiet.”

“When are you going back to work?”

“Any time they’ll let me back.”

Jack laughed. “’Let you back?’ Aren’t you the boss?”

She laughed, too. “I am. But they seem to think I need more time. But when I stopped by the shop this morning, it felt so good to get my hands back in the dirt. So to speak.”

“So go back. Even if it’s just for half days. I’ve never known you to sit still for very long.”

“I know. I think I’ll do that.”

“But do that tomorrow. I was thinking we take a walk on the beach this afternoon. What do you say?”

“I think that sounds lovely. But can you get away? Lunch is about to start.”

“I’ve got a good staff on my hands so I can take a few hours. Shall we?” Jack rose, put his napkin on the table, and offered his hand to Janet.

“Sure.” She took his hand and rose, dropping her napkin on the table, too. “Tell Elaine thank you for me? She did a lovely job.”

“I’ll let her know. Elaine?”

“Not now, Jack!” She blushed.

The young woman entered, yellow rose in hand. “Yes, Mister Tripper?”

Jack smiled as he took the rose from her and handed it to Janet. “I’ll be out for the afternoon. Let Felipe know he’s in charge. He’ll love that. And you’ve got the front of the house. I’ll be back in this afternoon to check in.”

“Have a good time. It was nice meeting you,” she smiled back.

The two left the bistro, hand in hand as Elaine cleaned up and set the table for the lunch crowd.

Jack opened the door of his convertible for her and quickly took his seat behind the wheel. They drove to the pier close to where they lived when they shared an apartment and began to walk and talk on the beach.

The conversation was easy, neither wanting this day to end.

After almost two hours in the sun, Jack stopped. “What do you say we head to the Beagle?”

Janet laughed. “I haven’t been there in years. Sure!”

They headed in the direction of their favorite former haunt and as they walked in, Janet took a deep breath, happy memories flooding back. Jack greeted the barmaid and ordered two beers, just like they used to get.

The place was still fairly empty as it was early afternoon on a weekday, so they took a seat at a booth, away from the few others who happened to be there.

“Janet? I… How do I say this?”

It was Janet’s turn to reach over and take ahold of Jack’s hand. “What?”

“I don’t want this day to end.”

She smiled as tears began to swell in her eyes. “Neither do I.”

“Can we get together again soon?”

“How’s this weekend? I’ll cook dinner.”

“You?”

She laughed. “I learned a few things over the years. Philip never complained. Then again he offered to cook a lot, too. Hmm.”

Jack smiled. “Why don’t I prepare something and bring it over?”

“I’ll make lasagna. You can make bread and dessert. Deal?”

She held out her hand and offered it to him to shake.

He took it and shook it. “Deal.”

“Perfect. Saturday?”

“Sure. Hey, wanna catch an old movie before that? They’re showing ‘The Philadelphia Story’ at the place down the street from the Bistro on Saturday afternoon.”

“Really? That sounds like a lot of fun. Yeah. And then we can go back to my place for dinner.”

“That’s great!”

Their beers emptied quickly and instead of ordering another round, they decided to leave. After all, Jack really did need to check on the restaurant. And Janet was certain she’d be getting the call from her mother just before dinner, just like she did every night since Phillip’s passing.

They wrapped things up and eventually made their way back to the Bistro. Jack opened the door for her and helped her out.

“I had a great day. I haven’t smiled this much in god knows how long.”

“You know? Me too. It’s been a while.”

Jack kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly. Janet relaxed in his embrace, grateful to have reconnected with an old friend, grateful for the smiles, just grateful.

Eventually, they parted ways, looking forward to getting together on Saturday.

Over the following weeks, they talked on the phone pretty much every day, seeing each other at least once a week for dinner or a movie or just sitting and talking after a long day.

Janet had gone back to work for half days, starting the day after brunch, but that only lasted a few days. When she was back, she was back and didn’t take anything from her staff, as well intentioned as they may have been. 

Jack started serving brunch on Sundays and was pleasantly surprised at how well it had been received.

Six months of their arrangement had passed before Janet realized, as she sat at home alone one evening, that she didn’t like to be alone and the first person she thought of to fill that void was her best friend.

She called him at work that very night, hoping it wasn’t too busy.

“Jack’s Bistro, Jack speaking.”

“Oh Jack! Hi! It’s Janet. Are you busy?”

“Always. But I’ve got time for you. What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You never call me at work so I just wanted to check.”

“I’ve come to a conclusion.”

“Okay?”

“Remember Desiree and Duke?”

He laughed, recalling when they were matched with each other by a computer dating service. “How could I forget? I wasn’t my best that night.”

She smiled. “Neither was I. But…” She bit down on her lower lip as she tried to keep up this level of courage. 

“But what?”

“But what if they tried again? I’ve been so happy with you over these last few months and at the end of the day I’ve realized I just want my best friend by my side.”

Jack was in shock. Not because she suggested it but because a few weeks earlier, he’d talked himself out of having this very conversation with her, for fear it was too early since her husband’s passing.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here. I… Yeah. I mean absolutely. I had the same thought a few weeks ago. But I didn’t want to say anything…”

“Because of Phillip. I understand and love you even more for that.”

“I love you, too. I always have.”

“Me too. Is this something we really want to try?”

“Absolutely. Want to get together tomorrow for lunch to talk?”

“Yes. That’d be perfect.” Janet was positively giddy and couldn’t believe he’d had the same thoughts. She never thought that after Phillip she’d find love again, especially so quickly. But it was Jack.

They hung up and Janet she started thinking about her relationships and tried to reason her way through the intrusive thoughts of “it’s too soon.” But each time, she countered with “but he’d want me to be happy.” After a few minutes of this seemingly endless loop, she stopped herself and realized she was no closer to a different conclusion than when she’d started this argument with herself.

Jack was equally, if not more excited for their conversation. It had always been Janet. Their friendship had always taken a front seat to any romantic feelings he’d had for her if and when they’d popped up in the past. And then Vickie showed up and turned his world upside down. But now things were right side up again and he had Janet to thank for that.

They met the next day for lunch, at the Bistro, Elaine and Janet now on a first name basis. Janet sat at the corner table with a single yellow rose. She pulled it from the small vase and smiled as she smelled it. She would swear on a stack of Bibles that the yellow ones smelled just a bit sweeter. Being in the flower business, she understood how absurd that was but they were her favorites so she allowed herself this harmless bit of irrational thinking.

He entered the dining area as soon as his hostess let him know she’d arrived and walked to the table. As he approached, Janet stood.

Jack stopped in front of her to say hello, giving her a hug, and they kissed. It was a kiss that melted both of them, one full of love and meaning. Neither wanted to pull away but they seemed to come to the realization they were in public around the same time, so they did. 

He took the seat next to her and held her hand, smiling like a lovesick teenager, she returning the same look.

They sat and talked and ate, trying not to make too much of a spectacle of their newly admitted feelings. Lunch ended with Jack walking Janet to her car, again hugging but this time with a lot more kissing.

The two parted ways in the early afternoon, promising to meet explore what this all means that evening and in the years to come. Jack and Janet made love that night, for the first, but not the last time. It all just seemed to work. Neither questioned it but were sure to thank the losses that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few years and when I saw the show premiered 42 years ago today, I knew it was time to publish it. Enjoy


End file.
